


Baby at Baker Street

by tinyginger



Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Domestic, Fluff, Gay, Gay Parents, Happy Ending, M/M, Parenthood, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyginger/pseuds/tinyginger
Summary: John and Sherlock adopt a child. It's very domestic.





	Baby at Baker Street

Sherlock and John had been married years ago. They were together, they were in love, and they were happy. They were still solving crimes together and John was still blogging about it. They were sitting at home one day, John typing on the laptop, and Sherlock lying on the sofa where he had been for the past few hours. John would have thought he was sleeping if it wasn’t for his hands clasped together by his chin. 

“A child.” Sherlock suddenly spoke. 

“What about a child?” John asked, not looking up from his laptop. 

“I want one.” Sherlock said. “Weren’t you listening?”

“Sherlock, you’ve been laying there since I got back from the shop.”

Sherlock furrowed his brow and looked at his husband. “Nevermind that, I want a child.” 

“How do you suppose on getting one?” John looked to him. 

“Adoption?” Sherlock shrugged. “I figure there is a poor little orphan in need of a home somewhere out there.”

“You’re serious?” 

“Yes.” Sherlock nodded. “We can turn your old bedroom into the nursery, there are good schools here, and with the money we are getting from the cases and your job we can afford to spoil the little orphan.” 

“You really want a kid?” John had abandoned his laptop and was now staring at Sherlock who was searching something on his phone. 

“Yes.” Sherlock said without looking up. 

“Are you sure?” John asked. “A kid is a lot of responsibility. We have to make sure it eats, sleeps, and devote a lot of our time and attention to it… and once it’s here we can’t give it back.” 

“Exactly.” Sherlock nodded. 

“Sherlock are you listening to me?” 

“Goodnight.” Sherlock said as he swiftly turned and walked to their bedroom. 

John sighed to himself. “... and I guess we’re done with that.” 

John finished what he was working on then got ready for bed. When he joined Sherlock in bed, Sherlock didn’t make a move to cuddle, nor did he react when John leaned over and gave him a kiss. He simply stayed in his spot, laying on his side, turned away from John. 

“Goodnight.” John said, but got no reply. 

It was a half hour later when Sherlock spoke again, pulling John from his sleep. 

“What?” John yawned.

“Why don’t you want to have a kid with me?” Sherlock asked, sounding more sad than John had heard him sound in years. “Did I do something?”

“No.” John sat up and turned on the light. “No, you did nothing wrong, and I never said I didn’t want to have a kid with you.”

“But you don’t- you don’t want a kid… with me anyway.” Sherlock turned his head more away from John so he couldn’t see his face. “I know what people say. They say you were crazy for marrying me, that I will get bored of you, that I will never make you truly happy. I didn’t think you believed them.”

“I don’t believe them.” John’s voice was soft and his hand was gentle on Sherlock’s arm. “Why would you think I believe them?”

“You want kids. Yes?” Sherlock asked. 

“Yes.” John nodded. “But I don’t need kids.”

“But you want them.” 

“Yes.” John sighed. 

“Then why not with me?” Sherlock turned his head to look at John. “Are you worried I will hurt them? Put them in danger? Neglect them? Hate them?” 

“No, of course not.” John said sternly. “I know you would never harm a child, especially not your own.”

“Then why?” 

“You really want a child, don’t you?” John asked, almost in wonder of his husband. 

“Yes.” Sherlock nodded. “You said you want one, but you don’t need one. I need one John.”

“You need one?” 

“I’ve always wanted a child, I always wanted a family.” Sherlock said, practically begging his husband to understand. “Yes, I have a family, but my brother and I… and Mum… and John when I met you I thought you would be the one to be my family. We would have kids, and live happy lives, and grow old and have grandkids.” 

“You’re not joking?” John asked. “Because I swear Sherlock, if you are messing with me-”

“John why don’t you want to have a kid with me?” Sherlock was close to tears.

“Oh my god.” John whispered. “You really want this.”

Sherlock was silent, tired of John questioning him. He simply turned his back to John and closed his eyes. John attempted to talked to Sherlock some more, but he could tell Sherlock wasn’t listening. 

In the morning John woke up alone. It wasn’t unusual, but it didn’t feel good after the night they had. Sherlock was probably off trying to distract himself, and when he came home there would be no more talk of children. John knew he had missed his opportunity. 

John slowly got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. He was surprised to see a man sitting at the table, coffee in front of him, a mess of black circles on his head, and a phone sitting next to him. 

“Sherlock?” John said as he walked into the kitchen. “Everything okay?”

“I was childish last night, I’m sorry.” Sherlock spoke, his voice almost robotic. “We should discuss things like that before I start planning.”

“Okay…” John grabbed some coffee and sat down across from Sherlock. “So… kids?”

“I want a child John.” Sherlock said his eyes never fully reaching John’s. “Do you want a child?”

“Yes.” John nodded, then went quiet so Sherlock could say what he needed to. 

“Okay. I would like to have a child with you.” Sherlock paused and took a breath before continuing. “Do you want to have a child with me?”

“I do.” John nodded. 

“Okay. I would like to have a child soon. Do you want to have a child soon?” 

“The sooner the better.” John smiled. 

Sherlock finally looked to John. “Wait… really?”

“Yes, of course.” John was still smiling. “Last night just surprised me. I didn’t know you wanted children that badly or this soon. I thought I would have to convince you.” 

“So we’re having a kid?” Sherlock asked hopefully. 

“I think we’re having a kid.” John smiled, then grabbed Sherlock’s hand from across the table. “And for the record, there is no one else I would rather a child with.” 

From that morning on they were in constant contact with an adoption agency. They had been to numerous interviews, met multiple parents, had children pulled away from them at the last moment because the parents decided to keep them, or a family member was found that wanted the kid. They had almost given up when one day, while at a crime scene, Sherlock’s phone rang. 

“John answer that, will you?” Sherlock said as he examined the corpse. 

John reached into Sherlock’s pocket and stilled when he saw the caller ID. He walked into the hall of the town house they were in and answered the phone. Lestrade watched John leave the room before looking at Sherlock. 

“You two okay?” Lestrade asked. 

A dismissive “Yes” is all he got from Sherlock. It was a bit frustrating for Lestrade, he was Sherlock and John’s friend. He cared about them. But Sherlock kept people at an arm’s length. Lestrade often wondered how the relationship between Sherlock and John worked. John seemed like a person who enjoyed affection, and Sherlock did not. 

“Sher… I need to talk to you.” John said as he walked into the room. “Now.” 

“What is it John?” Sherlock asked turning look at his husband who was still holding his phone. 

“It’s Wanda.” John said. 

And with that Sherlock stood and walked out the door with John. 

“Who the hell is Wanda?” Lestrade called after them but he didn’t get a reply. 

“Sherlock, she says she has a young woman who has looked over our file and wants us to be the parents of her unborn child.” John said to him in a rush. “She hasn’t looked at any other files, she loves the fact that we solve crimes, and that I am a doctor. She doesn’t care that we are gay, in fact Wanda said the woman is happy we are gay because we will be open to what the kid wants in the future.”

“So we’re having a baby?” Sherlock asked. 

“We’re having a baby.” John nodded. “Wanda is coming by with some papers at half-three. The woman lives in Irland and would like to meet us but she has already signed the papers.” 

“So we go to Ireland.” Sherlock said simply. “What part does the girl live in?”

“Cork.” John told him. “Wanda is going to set us up a visit when she comes with the papers.”

Sherlock nodded. “Good.” 

They worked the rest of then day then hurried back to the flat. When they got there Mrs. Hudson was having tea with Wanda. 

“Wanda, good to see you.” John said as he shook her hand. “Good new?”

“Very.” Wanda nodded. “Nina is excited to meet you.” 

“We’re excited to meet her.” John replied then glanced back at Sherlock before talking to Wanda again. “You’re sure about this one right?”

“Yes.” Wanda nodded. “Nina is already five and half months along, and hasn’t looked at anyone else but you two.” 

“She will change her mind.” Sherlock mumbled. 

“Nina is doing this because she cannot provide a safe place for the child.” Wanda told them. “She is also young and doesn’t want the burden of having to raise a child by herself.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and went upstairs. 

“Sorry, this whole processes has been a lot for him.” John told Wanda. “Me as well, but Sherlock has taken the last few rejections rather harshly.”

Wanda nodded, she understood how hard it was for Sherlock and John, they had been trying to adopt a kid for nearly five years now, and everytime they came close the kid was snatched away from them. Wanda had been with them since the start. She had seen how excited they got, then how devastated they were when the adoption was rejected. 

“I’m going to make sure this adoption goes through.” Wanda told John, hoping that would easy his worries and help Sherlock gain the hope he had at the start. “I’ll get you a kid.”

“Thank you Wanda, would you like to come upstairs so we can sign those papers?” John motioned to the stairs then lead the way to the flat. 

During her visit Wanda called Nina and set up a date for them all to visit. It was in a week, and they were going to meet in Cork so Nina didn’t have to fly. 

It wasn’t a very long flight, Sherlock spent the whole time reading things on his phone, and John had a book he brought with him. When they made it to Cork, Wanda met them at the airport and drove them to a cafe where Nina was waiting. Nina was a young girl, maybe sixteen years old with strawberry blond hair and freckles all over her face.

“Hello.” Nina said politely when they sat down. “How was the flight?”

“Fine.” John told her as he shook her hand. “Not long.” 

“So you guys are going to be parents.” Nina smiled. “Are you excited?”

“Very much so.” John nodded. 

“How long have you two been together?” She asked looking from John to Sherlock. 

“Married for seven years... “ John said. “Dating… a lot longer.” 

Nina smiled and her eyes widened a bit. “Are you two in love? Was it love at first sight?”

“Yes.” Sherlock said before John could say anything. “I knew he was special the moment we met.” 

“Oh my god that’s so cute!” Nina cooed. “I’m glad you guys are going to be parents.”

“Thank you.” John said still looking at Sherlock, somewhat stunned by his casual confession. 

They talked for a while longer, Nina told them about her medical history, and how everything came to be. She also told them she was three months from her due date and would love for them to be there when their child is born. John and Sherlock told her about their jobs, their apartment, how they had been trying to adopt for a long time and how Nina was really their last hope when it came to adoption. By the end of it John really liked Nina, she seemed like a good kid and a kind person, she just couldn’t provide for her child the way that they could. And Nina wasn’t sure she even wanted to be a mother. 

“I do have one request.” Nina said as they were wrapping up the meeting. “And you don’t have to, I would just like you to consider naming her Penelope… It was my sister’s name.”

“Your sister?” Sherlock asked intrigued by her phrasing. 

“Yeah, Penny was six years older than me, and took care of me when my parents were… not okay. But she died a few years ago.” Nina told them. “I’ve been calling the baby “Penny” since I found out she was a girl... Please, just consider it.” 

“We will.” John nodded. “Thank you for meeting with us.” 

“Thank you for adopting her.” Nina smiled. 

They said their goodbyes and Wanda drove them back to the airport. Sherlock was quiet until they were halfway home. Then he turned to John and smiled.

“Penelope is a good name.” Sherlock told him. 

“I like it too.” John agreed.

Sherlock nodded and looked down at his phone. “So her name is Penelope?” 

“Her name is Penelope.”


End file.
